The City With No Name
by Searching-for-Hope
Summary: There is no peace between Humans and Vampires. Both fight in vain to eradicate the other. And in the midst of all this chaos stand 3 people. The Major Players of this Game: Yuuki Cross, Zero Kiryuu and Kaname Kuran. This is their world. /AU/ ZxY, KxZ, KxY
1. In the Beginning

**Disclaimer/Notes**: Please note that this anime/manga does not belong to me. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino, which I'm sure you all know. Copyright/publishing and all that jazz - has absolutely nothing to do with me. I do not profit from my stories. So, all opinions/thoughts/feelings/pairings relfected within have nothing to do with the original story and is purely a work of fiction. **This is an AU story**. So, many things will change but not too drastically. I'll try to depict an accuarate illustration of the character's personality as well as I can. Please bear with me in the meantime. Some ideas were derived from the Squaresoft videogame 'Saga Frontier'. It's their baby. The idea of the Charm Lord and maybe some other elements as well were borrowed for the sake of the story. So...please...don't...sue...me! Oh! And as always reviews are appreciated!

* * *

_There existed in the world, a city, which not many people were aware of. That was because it was practically in the middle of 'nowhere' and it's inhabitants were 'nobodies.' To the typical human the city with no-name was nothing more but a myth. However, to every myth there is an ounce of truth. The city with no-name exists, plain and simple, it was not a figment of one's imagination. The town in question was a fairly beautiful one in the daytime. It resembled what many people would describe as an old age castle town with slight variations to include modern technology. However, at night its features would become twisted and dark. Perhaps this was because of the spell placed on the land by the current rulers, all of whom took control of the town when the sun had gone down. There was a lot of discord between the day people and the night people. One of the major causes being the fact that the night people were not human…_

_The night people were vampires from tales of lore. They were pretty much everything that you've heard about except that they possessed the power to ensnare people's hearts. Amongst them there exist a special governing group that oversaw the entire community and the town itself. They were called the 'Charm Lords.' Princes and Princesses whom held the special power to enchant people and control their minds. And the one who oversaw them? His name was Kaname Kuran. The original vampire. How does one go about describing such an enigma? While he may seem like the very godly image of a savior - impeccably beautiful, generous and kind - he, too, was nothing more than a trickster. Cunning and devious - he ruled the town with an iron fist. While he was merciful to friend and foe alike, he was not averse to using whatever means to get what he wanted in the end. _

_His second in command was a man named Ichijo Takuma (The Sword), who like Kaname, also projected a very positive attitude in front of others but was just as duplicitous as his Lord. He, along with other princes (Akatsuki Kain, the Lance & Hanabusa Aido, the Gauntlet), worked to convey their lord's interest within the night community. They also worked with important officials within the day community to help keep the somewhat relative peace within the town alive. There are, of course, other people worth mentioning in that group but I think that the most significant person in that bunch would have to be 'him.' _

_Zero Kiryuu..._

_He's a rather infamous figure in the night community…probably because he used to be a day dweller. His family was famous for being devout supporters of the anti-night community brigade, whom worked to oust the night community from the government and usurp Kaname Kuran from his spot as the King of the Blood Rose Throne. They would even go so far as to hunt the night dwellers in hopes of driving them away from the city. And yet tragedy struck. Many of the group's major figure heads succumbed to the superior powers of Kaname's personal guard. With many of their leaders dead or wanted, the group dispersed in hopes of thwarting the attempts being made to exterminate them all. The Kiryuu's attempted to escape the city with their twin sons, Zero and Ichiru, but they were caught by a rogue group of the night community. Their leader was the greatly feared princess of flowers which bloom out of season, a pureblood - named Shizuka Hio. In a matter of seconds the boy's parents lay dead in the snow. Ichiru, in his fright had ran away, and behind him followed Zero. In the confusion and terror they had felt, they were separated and Zero had found himself trapped in an alley. _

_It was Shiuzuka that found him…._

_They had grappled with each other. Zero had put up a brilliant fight and yet ultimately what it was - was a losing battle. Shizuka had seized him by the shoulders and….well I assume she bit him. I can't recall the story that well because Zero had told me bits and pieces of what happened three days after the incident. I'm sure Shizuka had said something to him but I can't tell you what. In the end, Zero was forced to become a vampire. Ironically, Shizuka took her enemy under her wing (I'm assuming she was able to do this because she used her 'charm' to seduce him, but knowing Zero he didn't give up his will easily) and shaped him into a good little Prince. Oh, did I forget to mention that Zero was promoted to Prince status under the Charm Lords? He was bit by a pureblood and later became a bit of an obsession of Kuran's. Yes, you heard right. Kaname swings both ways. I heard that when Kaname first set his eyes on Zero he was over come with a great emotion…of what I'm not really sure but I'm sure you can figure it out. Use your imagination. And strangely this is where my story ends. I can't tell you what has become of Zero now because after I approached him in regard to the incident - our contact with each other ceased to exist. _

_But recently I heard a chilling rumor…a rumor that speaks of an up and rising prince who has now become a part of Kaname's special group of knights. This prince, supposedly, is none other than Zero Kiryuu (The Shield)…_

_I'm not really sure why I'm writing this. Maybe because I want people to know that this is what has been going on in this god forsaken city since god knows when. I'm hoping that one day change will come. The day and night communities cannot exist in the same city together. Especially when one group has powers that they abuse. I hope that peace will find us. Long live the Anti-Night Com. Brigade!! God save Zero's soul…_

_-**Yagari, Toga (Former lieutenant under Ruen Kiryuu)**_


	2. The Wheel of Fate Turns

**Disclaimer/Notes**: _Please note that this anime/manga does not belong to me. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino, which I'm sure you all know. Copyright/publishing and all that jazz - has absolutely nothing to do with me. I do not profit from my stories. So, all opinions/thoughts/feelings/pairings relfected within have nothing to do with the original story and is purely a work of fiction. This is an AU story. So, many things will change but not too drastically. I'll try to depict an accuarate illustration of the character's personality as well as I can. Please bear with me in the meantime. Some ideas were derived from the Squaresoft videogame 'Saga Frontier'. It's their baby. The idea of the Charm Lord and maybe some other elements as well were borrowed for the sake of the story. So...please...don't...sue...me! Oh! And as always reviews are appreciated!_

* * *

The room was dark and a bit dreary looking. Candlelight flickered on and off in the slight breeze that filtered in through the massive windows on both sides of the hall. The interior was decked out in the most elaborate of silks and velvets, all of which was nothing short of elegance. All about the walls were thorned vines of roses entwined with each other. From each rose came a faint glow, which only seemed to give the room an ethereal look. Overall, the place was quite remincient of the inside of some gothic castle from medieval times. It was really quite timeless. And the occupants themselves were just as elegant as their environment. The princes stood proudly along the length of the room leading up to the throne itself where the lord of the city sat…

Kaname Kuran was bored. He had been sitting on the throne for the past four hours, while listening to the endless droning of his advisors and he desperately sought to find some sense of refuge elsewhere. As the advisor started on a new topic, Kaname found his thoughts drifting. For the past 1,000 years he had reigned as the Lord of this city and he had seen many things. In the beginning, the day dwellers, humans from the upper world, had occupied the city but as the world became increasingly uninhabitable the night dwellers, vampires, also began to seek refuge in this town. However, this was not a good combination as the night dwellers, whose sustenance was derived from blood began to prey on their human counterparts. In retaliation, the humans began to fight back but they were badly outnumbered as well as disadvantaged. For the night people had always been bestowed with awesome powers and had no qualms in using that power to protect themselves.

For 1,000 years, blood had been spilt on both sides. Kaname and his brethren fought valiantly for the right to survive and in the process had found themselves at the height of their power. He remembered that day quite vividly, as it had been the day before his whole life had changed. They were fighting members from an anti-night group, whose name he could not recall. As he stood over their leader, poised and ready to deliver the final blow, a small part of him wondered if this was the right thing to do. Here stood his very last adversary, the proverbial obstacle in his way, to the top. Once this one was dead, he'd have the power to change world and yet…as he stared into the eyes of the man - whose hair he had gripped tightly in his fist – he could not help but feel a slight twinge of pity for the mortal. Yet, the feeling had been slight and the anger in his heart grew increasingly overwhelming for him. The next thing he knew, he had pierced the man's heart with his clawed hand, ultimately ending the source of his doubt.

As he entered the great hall of the once-human stronghold, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest and shoulders. The blood within his veins pulsed as he looked upon the glory of the castle. The object was unlike any other that he had seen. It shone brilliantly and emitted an eerie green like glow. From behind him, he could hear his knights shift uneasily as they, too, became overwhelmed with the sensations that assaulted them upon the discovery of this illustrious crystal. He hadn't realized it at the time but something within him had urged him to touch the sparkling object. And so after having that thought, all he could remember was placing his hand on the cold, hard surface of the crystal and having a bright light engulf him.

From then on things had remained relatively peaceful. They've established their rule of the humans and had gained prestige throughout the years. The anti-night groups had more or less diminished over night and many of the humans had given up their rebellion. Yes, things had become a lot better…he had no reason to doubt himself anymore. He was after all, the King of these people.

Just as he was about to return his attention to his advisors, an interruption at the door caught his interest. "My Lord, there is a man here who seeks an audience with you," announced an attendant, who had entered the hall.

He waved his hand in approval and watched as the attendant left the room to bring the man in. With another wave, the advisors took their leave as well and Kaname waited expectantly for his visitor to arrive. He was quite surprised however when the one to enter the hall was none other than Kaien Cross, the former governor ousted from office just a few years ago. In the past three years since his departure from office, the governor had gotten gangly and his face had become more drawn. He looked like a man that hadn't gotten any sleep for a long time.

"Excuse my intrusion, Lord Kaname. But I have an appeal for you." He solemnly said as he bowed low to the ground as a sign of respect.

Immediately after he had made the gesture, he was hauled up by the scruff of his neck by one of Kaname's princes, Hanabusa Aido. The other man had always been quite particular on how his lord should be addressed and became absolutely livid when the governor had used Kaname's name informally. "You will address his lordship in the correct manner," he whispered menacingly. As if suddenly coming alive, the princes began to shout out one by one:

_"King of the Blood Rose Throne!"_

_"Pursuer of Beauty"_

_"Supreme Judge"_

_"Lord of Darkness!"_

_"God of Death!"_

_"Charm Lord, Kaname-sama!"_ they all said at once.

Kaname raised his hand to silence them. Afterwards, their voices became hushed but each and every one of their faces expressed a look of utter devotion. Kaname could not help but bask in their adoration and yet as he took the time to give each prince a look of gratitude he became a bit irritated when he realized his 'Shield' was missing from his usual spot in line. By shield, he of course meant Zero Kiryuu…his aunt's lovely little underling or rather 'his' underling. Afterall, there was absolutely nothing in this castle which did not belong to Kaname. Especially, beautiful things…and Zero Kiryuu was really quite beautiful. He was interrupted from his daydream by Cross' obnoxious voice stuttering on and on about 'peace' and 'unity'. The irritation he had felt at Zero's absence only seem to increase and he could feel his patience wear thin.

"Please, your majesty. I beg of you, please reinstate the domestic relation's bureau within our government! The people have a right to be involved in what goes on within this city. You cannot simply-" Kaien froze when he felt the air around him grow heavy and cold – immediately he had shut his mouth, for he knew to say just a word more would be suicide.

Kaname had risen from his chair; eyes set ablaze in anger, and with his hands clenched tightly at his sides. If he hadn't looked so crazed, Kaien would have taken a moment to admire what such an emotion did for the other man. He was always stunning to look at but to see him angry was a whole different story. He felt mesmerized but at the same time, fear had started to crawl its way up his spine.

"Who gives you the right to designate what I can and cannot do? I don't remember giving you humans the right to question me or my methods!" he snarled as he looked upon the fear stricken man, "The last time someone questioned me, I ran them through. How would you like to be the next one to feel such pain? Hmmm, Cross?"

Cross felt his knees began to waver and sweat had begun to drip slowly down the back of his neck. He knew then that he was dead. Even if they let him out of the room, one of Kaname's crazed companions would put him out of his misery and then he would never be able to walk the earth again. He backed up in fear and nearly let out a cry of fright, when the sound of thundering footfalls filtered into the room. Abruptly the door was thrown open and in between them stood a harried attendant. Kaname looked absolutely livid for being interrupted and seemed about ready to maim the poor creature, when the other let out a frantic announcement.

"Your lordship! Zero Kiryuu has left the castle! And he has taken his Bloody Rose gun…!"

A hush fell over the hall and all eyes turned to where his lordship, Kaname, stood. His face was unreadable but everyone knew that he was feeling conflicted. Inside his mind, Kaname felt anger; impatience and an irrational sense of concern take hold. He made eye contact with Ichijou and watched as the man nodded and then began making announcements. As everyone scrambled to follow his orders, Kaname began to make his way out of the room. He briefly made eye contact with Cross and could sense the other's trepidation but he chose to ignore the human for now, seeing as how he had pressing matters to attend to. If Zero had left the castle and with a weapon in hand, there was no doubt in Kaname's mind that he would try to do the unthinkable. He would kill himself. He would tear himself apart and desecrate his beautiful body and all because of Kaname. The man in question hissed in irritation as he briskly walked through the halls. The boy knew how much he loved his body and for him to go and do as he pleased with it was….

"Zero, your body is mine. For you to go off and do unthinkable things to yourself, just to spite me, is a foolish and idiotic thing to do. When I find you, I will show you your place! You are nothing without me."

_**Flashback!**_

From the moment that they looked into each other eyes, Kaname had known that this was a person that he would like to spend the rest (or at least) the majority of his life with. The boy had spunk and there was an undying fire in his eyes, which suggested that he was not the type to simply take things lightly and give up. If there was one thing Kaname loved, it was a challenge or pretty toys that didn't break easily. Zero fulfilled both requirements. At the time, he had been weak. Shizuka had done quite a number on him, as she had not only taken her fill once but twice. The boy was currently on his knees, but his eyes remained steady never wavering from Kaname's, and even as he began to descend the carpeted steps of his throne – did they waver.

"Your eyes…I've never seen this color before. They're like amethysts except their too light to be labeled as such. Lavender? Yes, maybe….and your hair it's so white! Like the purest of snow," mused the Lord as he circled the kneeling figure, all the while appraising each and every part of the other man's body.

Zero snarled and seemed about ready to lunge at the cocky bastard but kept his place, he knew he was too weak to make any sudden moves and not only that but the King's henchmen were nearby – they would be on him in a second if he tried anything. "Huh! Listen to you…the way you talk, you sound like some kind of pansy. Heck, I didn't know a guy like you took it up the ass." Immediately, after the words left his mouth he had found himself knocked quite a ways across the room. When he landed, he found that everyone around him looked like they were going to pounce on him and rip him apart. Especially Kuran. Vaguely, he felt some blood drip from the side of his mouth and he quickly wiped at it. His actions were disrupted, however, when suddenly he found himself being hauled up by his tattered shirt. In his whole life, he had never been afraid of anything and yet as he looked into the other man's dark red eyes – he felt as if his soul was being sucked out of his body. Any resistance he had put up to that point had been pointless and now it seemed to leave him entirely. As he let himself get lost in Kaname's gaze; he felt a part of him cringe and writhe in fear. Something bad was happening but he couldn't fight the alure that the man was giving off. Was this the fabled 'Charm' that the vampires had? A power, so, powerful that it could make even the strongest and most manliest man turn into a blubbering mess?

"Zero Kiryuu…I will tame that soul of yours and I will make it so that you will not be able to live without me. Yes, that is a very suitable punishment for you. To suffer humiliation at the hand's of your enemy…why, it's the perfect plan don't you think?" Kaname leaned forward to whisper the last part of his speech into Zero's ear then slowly he brought his lips to the boy's neck. He smiled when he felt the body against him convulse in protest but slacken when he increased his hold on the other's psyche. "Don't resist, Zero. If you make me mad, I'll make it so much more worse for you."

With that said, the man opened his mouth and gave the pale column of Zero's neck a long lick before attaching his lips securely over the jugular. Around them, the aristocrats murmured in morbid fascination at what was taking place before their eyes and collectively they all let out a sigh when they caught the scent of blood being spilt upon the air. Zero's body jerked in Kaname's grip but other than that he made no attempts to move away from the man. He was bewitched…seduced by the other man's 'charm' and would not come out of his stupor unless comanded to. Vaguely, he recalled his Master telling him that a hunter's worse fear was to be placed under a vampire's charm spell because to be subjected to it – would spell automatic d-o-o-m. He winced as Kaname's lips moved more roughly upon the wound he had made and groaned as the blood seeped into his shirt. He felt lightheaded and after awhile he was unable to hold himself up much longer as his knees became weak, his body fell but Kaname had had a tight hold on him. As Zero swooned, Kaname wrapped his arms more securely around his victim to keep him from collapsing onto the floor.

Even though the boy was no longer conscious, Kaname had not removed his lips from the wound. He took long leisurely sips and had upon his face a look of something akin to bliss. For a long time, he had not tasted anything like this and the only event from which he could recall having a similar experience had been …god know's when. In Zero's blood he tasted fear, anger, desperation and desire all mixed into a fine vintage. It left him almost craving for more. However, he had gone too far in his activities and even though his tongue was still working vigorously at the wound to receive more of its delicious sustenance into his mouth, he knew he had to stop. To continue would result in an irreversible consequence that even he could not undo and he had great expectations for the boy. Afterall, he was now under his spell and for him to resist Kaname's allure – would belike letting himself starve to death. He'd go crazy.

As he sat pondering what he should do next, he felt another presence at his side. Shizuka had wandered over to where they were and was now peering intensely at the boy's still bleeding neck. Hunger was plainly evident on her face as well as all the other faces around them and suddenly Kaname felt strangely possessive. The very idea of someone other than himself partaking of Zero's blood, made him angry, irrationally so. Because Kaname did not grow attached to things….well, he did but he would never go thru such lengths to keep something away from others, especially if it was an enemy. He vaguely heard Shizuka say something off to his side, but chose to ignore it, instead he bit swiftly into his wrist.

"My lord?! What are you doing?!" cried several voices but he ignored them all.

"I can't have him dying so soon, now can I?" he placed the bleeding wrist over the boy's half open mouth, "And with this are bond will be complete. Zero Kiryuu's soul will be mine to keep for all eternity. He will do as I say and he will not disobey me."

_**End Flashback!**_

Kaname snapped out of his daydream when he realized that he had walked all the way to where the carriages were being kept. Word must have been sent ahead by Ichijou because a ride had been prepped and made ready for him upon his arrival. Nodding briskly to the driver, he pulled himself up into the carriage and took a seat.

"Driver, take us to the city!" he ordered. The other man nodded and jumped onto his seat as well, once he got a hold of the reigns - he smacked them against the horses. They neighed in protest but prepared to run anyway and like the speed of light, they were taking off into the night. Sitting back, Kaname took the time to glance casually out the window and as he did so his mind wandered once again. When he found Zero, he would make the other man understand what it meant to disobey his orders. Yes, the other vampire would pay dearly for his transgression. Nobody messed with Kaname and survived unscathed. Nobody. Zero had made a big mistake this time…

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Zero will be introduced in the next chapter and he will have a fateful encounter with Yuuki. Kaname and Yuuki will meet as well!! OH NOES! DRRRRRAAAAAMMMMAAAA! I'll update soooooon! So, gimme reviews! Please? (P.S.) I apologize if the KxZ scene did not come off as erotic...it kinda sorta was supposed to...but I can't write scenes like that all so well. (TT.TT)_


	3. A Fatal Attraction Develops

**Disclaimer/Notes**: _Please note that this anime/manga does not belong to me. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino, which I'm sure you all know. Copyright/publishing and all that jazz - has absolutely nothing to do with me. I do not profit from my stories. So, all opinions/thoughts/feelings/pairings relfected within have nothing to do with the original story and is purely a work of fiction. This is an AU story. So, many things will change but not too drastically. I'll try to depict an accuarate illustration of the character's personality as well as I can. Please bear with me in the meantime. Some ideas were derived from the Squaresoft videogame 'Saga Frontier'. It's their baby. The idea of the Charm Lord and maybe some other elements as well were borrowed for the sake of the story. So...please...don't...sue...me! Oh! And as always reviews are appreciated! _

_

* * *

__Before the Events of the Last Chapter…_

The night breeze felt cool upon Zero's face. It calmed him and made him feel as if he were truly free. Except for the fact that freedom was limited within these castle walls – he truly felt like a prisoner here. It had been more than 30 years since he came to this godforsaken place and he had not set a foot – once - outside the heavy castle gates. Princes, Princesses and Aristocrats had always been treated with the highest regard but the one thing that they could never do was expose themselves to the outside world. It was taboo and unless you had a really good reason for going against the rules, you could not question them at all. He had an idea, though, that the real reason why the vampires could not leave the grounds was because it made the King feel good to know that he controlled everything under the sun and moon. But for once, Zero had truly had it with the totalitarian way that Kaname ran things. He was a true dictator, acting under the façade of the caring and sensitive king who looked out for his people, when really he had no qualms against killing those who got in his way.

Zero shivered when he remembered a **level D** vampire that had the gall to spit in Kaname's face one day. Prior to the incident, the man had been a cook in the kitchens and had never once complained. But then one day as he was serving the King, he had dropped the vat of soup onto the table and spat directly into Kaname's face without so much as a word to him. Immediately, all eyes were on them and everyone had become frozen, too shocked to say a word. Kaname wiped his face slowly with a napkin before setting it down on the table, and then he had gotten up, gripped the man's head in his hands and twisted it. Zero could still remember the gruesome site that was left behind. It was one of the many sights that he had seen so many times in his life here – and everytime he witnessed events like this he could feel himself become more and more disgusted with Kaname and everyone around him.

Squashing that thought in his mind, he returned to the issue at hand. For now, he wanted out. He wanted to have the freedom to go where he pleased without someone always breathing down his neck. He wanted to see the world…Sighing to himself; he pulled out the Bloody Rose Gun and checked the ammo inside. Still full – good. He reholstered the weapon and then got down to business.

As he quickly strode down the hall, he glanced to and fro, constantly scanning for vampires. He had to make certain that his operation was flawless and that he didn't leave any clues behind. Vaguely he heard the sound of voices and several footfalls up ahead and was forced to slip into one of the rooms nearby. As he waited for the people to pass – he jerked when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He had been careless…

"_Going somewhere, Zero_?" inquired a soft but stern voice.

Zero groaned as he turned to meet the eyes of his long time friend, Shiki Senri, a fellow prince, knight and unfortunately Kaname's cousin. Unlike the others Shiki took a huge risk when he decided to befriend Zero. At first there was a lot of tension between them because of Kaname's accusations of them having more than just _friendly talks_. Then there was the issue of Shiki being one of Kaname's most loyal knights, at least up until recently he was. The question of loyalty came up between them one day and it was then that Shiki pretty much told him everything. He had told Zero that after Kaname had settled down within the castle his personality had changed drastically. Lately, he had become increasingly unpredictable as far as his decisions and emotions went. Of course, Senri would always be loyal to his king but he also knew that the real king would not want him to live his life in doubt. '_Choose your own path – not one that has been given to you! You are the master creator of your own world_,' was what he had been told and it was now that he decided to implement some of that creativity. He did so by helping Zero out thru tough situations and keeping him updated on politics, Kaname's actions and overall being around so that the latter could confide in him his deepest thoughts and secrets.

"I've decided that I would like to leave the castle," said Zero as he paced here and there.

Shiki blanched at his announcement and quickly scanned the room, just in case, someone became too curious for their own good. When he was certain no one was listening, he whirled around to face Zero with a look of trepidation on his face. He **seriously** didn't _like_ where this was going. "Listen to me, Zero – you should not go against Kaname's wishes. If you break protocol, he'll kill you. He'll put you to sleep, just like all the others that came before you." Zero winced as he was suddenly reminded of his place in this dump. Sure, he had the title of '_Prince_' in his name but really all he was to Kaname was a common _man whore_. For years, Kaname had always taken an interest in particular people, be it man or woman, he'd pursue them relentlessly. But, once he got them, all he would do was place them under house arrest and mistreat them. For those who rebelled against him, a fate much worse then death was granted upon them – E_**ternal Sleep**_. When one had an excessive amount of blood drained out of them, they would began to loose control of their body, and then eventually would succumbed to the weariness that they felt. Later, Kaname would put them in coffins and have them placed all about the castle as if they were pretty little lifeless dolls that needed to be showed off. There had been one too many times that he had come close to that fate but he persevered thru it all…and finally now was the time for escape. He would no longer be a dog for an arrogant master.

Shiki continued to stare worriedly at him for awhile but after realizing the fact that Zero's resolve was foolproof he decided to back down. "As long as I have known you, Kiryuu, you have never been one to listen to others. But I think I understand you a little better now. You're like a bird, Zero. Your life was meant to be spent in the outside world. This castle is the cage, in which you are trapped in," he stretched tiredly as he paused for a moment to contemplate his next words wisely before turning back to look at Zero – with a look of determination plastered on his face, "In that case, let me help you. I don't have much time here…I sensed that you would do something like this, so, I excused myself from today's activities but it is only a matter of time before they discover that you're gone. As for me, I need to get back before they suspect that I had something to do with your disappearance. Now, go thru the secret passage in this room and you'll end up in the stable, that's your chance! You'll find whatever you need from the provisions box, take White Lily and leave."

Zero merely nodded in agreement but before leaving he found his immediate thoughts focusing on Shiki's welfare and he looked imploringly at him. As if sensing the other's concern for him, Shiki smiled at Zero and patted him comfortingly on the shoulder. "Don't worry about me, Kiryuu. Kaname has no reason to fear me and I have known him longer than you have, so, there is no reason for you to be concerned. Set your fears at ease and go forth towards your future. We will see each other again, Zero." And with that said, Shiki was gone and Zero was left with only one decision – and he made it without hesitation. Entering the passage, which he found was located among the bookshelves in the room, he noticed how cool it had become. He smiled as he felt the breeze that he had felt from earlier revisit him. Except this time, this breeze was coming from the outside and he was just about to walk into it. The more closely he got to the end of the tunnel, the more lighter it got and eventually he found himself at a ladder. After climbing up, he pushed what looked like a trap door up out of his way and rose out of a batch of hay and into the face of his beloved White Lily. The Philly neighed in pleasure at seeing her master, as it had been quite some time since he had last been to the stables. Pulling himself out of the hole, he checked his surroundings and was really quite relieved to find that no one was around at this time. He immediately set off to work.

Once he was done, he pulled himself up onto White Lily's back and urged her on. Neighing in excitement, the horse reared itself onto its back legs before launching into a quick sprint. The stables were located outside of the castle, so, the minute that they reached the outside of the stable – Zero felt himself become overwhelmed with emotion. He was outside….finally! With no direction in mind, Zero continued to urge her on. It was an amazing feeling, like having all burdens lifted off his chest and all ties being severed. He rode on and on, completely lost in the pure ecstatic bliss of being outside. So enamored was he that he did not realize that the sun was coming out and people were starting to wake up. When he next opened his eyes, it was to the scream of a girl's voice.

"Y-You…You are a _vampire_! I've seen your kind! Have you come to suck my blood, _**nosferatu**_?!" screamed the hysterical woman.

Zero had never been in a situation like this before, so, he didn't immediately react to the girl's comments. It wasn't until everyone around him started to make a ruckus that he became weary. Beneath him White Lily, too, was becoming anxious and she huffed in agitation. Without waiting for her master's orders, she shot off like a bullet. Startled by Lily's advancement, Zero had let the reins go and was now clutching her neck in frantic desperation. He called to her but she was way beyond him now and before he could even think another thought– he was thrown off her back. Luckily, something broke his fall and he didn't receive much damage to his person. But when he looked up, Lily was gone and he was surprised to see that he had fallen into a patch of flowers.

Flowers were a necessity within the city because they provided the townspeople with light. No one knew how the flowers acquired such an ability but they were very much thankful for it. After living in the castle for so long, Zero, too, had grown accustomed to them – so much so that he actually developed an _affinity_ for them. Thus, he could not help but feel guilty for crushing them when he fell, for they had once obviously been a beautiful batch of flowers. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a gasp. Looking up, Zero could feel something cold and thick worm its way through his veins and immediately he knew that something was up. The girl across from him had an odd air about her, but Zero couldn't place the vibe he was getting from her. Was she an enemy masked in the guise of an innocent girl? But she was no more than 15!

"Wow, I thought I heard something fall but I didn't think that '_it_' would be an angel!" gushed the girl as she crouched down beside Zero. Before he could even blink, she had her hand on his face and deep down inside his chest, Zero felt something flutter. What, though, he did not know…But more importantly this young girl thought he was an _angel_. How in the world could she have gotten to such a _**ridiculous**_ conclusion??

"Papa showed me some pictures of an angel the other day and you look exactly like one of them! I mean, you've got the pretty white hair and purple eyes! I don't know_ anybody_ with that eye color! You're _so_ lucky."

All Zero could do was only blink in response and he started when the girl suddenly jumped to her feet. "Oops! Where are my manners? My name is Yuuki. Yuuki Cross. And what's your name, _Mr. Angel_?" Blushing he struggled to get up and as he did, he quickly murmured his name to her. Why was he feeling so bashful all of a sudden?? It was totally unlike him to loose his cool around strangers.

"_Zero Kiryuu_."

The girl let out a pleased sound; apparently satisfied with the name she had received, as she continued to appraise him in child-like curiosity. Immediately after the introductions, Zero caught the scent of another person in the vicinity and before he could even think about what he was doing – he found himself standing, protectively, in front of Yuuki. Why? Well, that he did not know. Out of the foliage nearby: a tall, weary looking man had emerged and his eyes had widened upon seeing Zero. "Yuuki! Get away from him, he's a _**vampire!"**_ he shouted as he quickly withdrew a weapon from deep within his robes. In the next instant the thing had become a staff and the other man had gotten into an offensive position. Zero did not give the man a chance to attack; however as he too was prepared…he quickly pulled his gun out and aimed at the man across from him. Ultimately, he didn't get so much as a shot out before he found himself pointing at the young girl instead. She was standing between him and the hunter, a stern but sad look plastered on her face. "Please don't, Zero. He's my papa!" Startled once again by this strange girl, Zero found himself softening under that gaze and surprisingly he found that he was also letting his guard down. Bad decision, though, because the next thing he knew he had been knocked back by the man's staff and thrown half way across the street. He fell into darkness shortly after his head hit the floor but not before he heard Yuuki scream his name.

_Some Time later_…

Later he awoke to the sound of somebody arguing with another. He caught phrases like, '_he's dangerous'_ and '_Yuuki's grown attached to him'_ and surpringly he heard someone say '_but Kaname is searching for him_!' It was the last statement that made him sit up in bed quickly and thus inadvertently waking the caregiver at his side. "Uhhhh, Zero? What's wrong?" came Yuuki's sleepy but inquiring voice. Zero felt sorry for interrupting Yuuki's nap for she must have been really tired – especially after watching him all night. He remembered that they had told him he was with fever and that he needed to be tended to. It must have been his exposure to the outside world…inside the castle the vampires did not get sick but to be exposed to the outside air would coincidently weaken his powers. He had forgotten this very important fact in his excitement earlier. No wonder he couldn't heal himself before…shaking off the weariness he felt he looked over to where Yuuki sat, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. In between restless bouts of sleep, he constantly saw Yuuki petting his head, dapping at his skin with a wet towel and whispering sweet words to him. It had been nice…and now those sweet moments would end, for the fever had left him.

"How long was I out?" he asked as he slowly began to slip out of bed. Yuuki cocked her head to the side in deep thought for a bit before nodding enthusiastically, "Two days, really, but I don't think you've fully recovered yet. You still look a bit peakish." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he looked about the room for his things. He had been taken out of his princely uniform, so, that his body could cool down…but now that it was gone he felt naked without it. As he made his way towards the closet, he felt Yuuki's eyes follow his form, her curiosity plainly evident.

_"Hey, Zero! Is it true that you're a **vampire**?"_

Zero jumped at the girl's question. Sure he expected her to ask but to do so in such a blunt manner was very surprising…but he decided that now would be a good time as any to scare her away. Turning to face her, he made sure that she could see him quite clearly before opening his eyes and showing his real self to her. Yuuki watched in morbid fascination as Zero's hair became wilder, his eyes turning from purple to red, and lastly the coup du grace – the fangs within his mouth exposing themselves. She felt herself become seized by fear when a memory revisited itself upon her, she was a child and had been wandering the streets - lost. She didn't know where she had been before then and only seem to recall her name. As she stumbled through the thick snow that lined the city streets, a haughty voice from behind her made her freeze in fear.

_"Hey, little girl! How'd you like to be my dinner tonight?!"_

Yuuki screamed as the man grabbed her hair roughly by the scalp. She struggled but it seemed like any attempts that she made were futile. It was in that very moment that within her childish mind, that she asked herself if this was what death felt like? And then the next thing she knew her hair was released and blood had splattered itself on her face and body. A pole had been thrusted thru the bad man's chest and on the other side of that pole was the man, whom, she would soon dub as 'papa'. After that frightening experience, her papa had kept her inside the house at all times. Sure she knew what vampires were but since that day, she had never encountered another one. Until today….and yet while Zero's visage brought back awful memories, there was something about him that was different from the crazed vampire of that day. His eyes…it was his eyes that made him different. They held a sadness there, remorse almost, for what he was. Yuuki could not help but reach out to the man but as she came forward, Zero retreated as the insatiable need for blood assailed him. The fever had wrecked havoc upon his vampiric senses and so he needed blood –fast! But the only other person in the room was Yuuki and there was no way he was going to get it from her. He made a move for the window but Yuuki parroted the motion and came before him again.

**"Yuuki, please! Get out of my way! If you don't…I…I won't be able to control myself."**

Yuuki shook her head as she moved towards the shivering man, lacing her hands behind his back, she gave him a hug. She felt an immediate kinship to Zero the moment she met him and now that she had found out what his secret was she felt even more closer to him. Perhaps it was that lost look that he had in his eyes that spoke to her – for she too, had that look in her eyes once upon a time. She didn't want to abandon him in his moment of need. As Zero weakly struggled against her, she looked up into his face. "Do it…" she said without fear or hesitation. It was the worse thing to come out of her mouth since they met, Zero couldn't believe what she was asking him. Shaking he tried to push her away but it seemed like the girl had superhuman powers, he just could not get out of her grip. Or perhaps he was getting weaker both physically and mentally…within his mind a seductive voice whispered to him to 'do it' as well and before he could stop himself he was slowly bending down towards the girl's neck. He tried again to reason with the girl, his desperation dripping from every word, "Yuuki…please. I'm begging you…run away. Please, just let me die."

But, of course, her only response was to close the distance between them. They were now chest to chest, his face in her neck and hers in his. In the back of his mind, Zero felt rather than heard his restraint break. As he opened his mouth, he slowly gave the girl's neck a tentative lick. Then slowly but surely he lowered his mouth to her neck completely. "Be gentle," she said and that was the last straw. His fangs pierced the soft skin of her neck…

_Meanwhile…_

Downstairs two figures looked up abruptly as their senses screamed at them. A vampire had bared its fangs and was now feeding. They both bolted up the stairs and as they came to the room in question they both flung their weight at it but it didn't budge. It was as if something was blocking their blows.

"Yuuki!" screamed the younger man and beside him the other man cursed. Pulling out a long gun, he aimed it at the knob and shot at it but it was as if an invisible force field had been set up. Was this what the creatures called a 'Will'?! The power of a vampire's will was the strongest when they were feeding and could be harnessed to aid them in dire situations. This must mean that Zero was on the verge of starvation and that his will was the only thing keeping him alive…well, that and Yuuki! As both men looked at each other in helplessness, a cold chill ran up their spines as they felt the presence of another vampire in the house. Yet, this one was significantly stronger. It was him…the pureblood. Kaname Kuran had found them.

_In Yuuki's Room…_

Zero's tongue lapped softly at the holes he had made in Yuuki's neck. As her sweet blood filled his mouth, he felt all of his senses sing in harmony. It was like drinking the elixir of life and being freed of all burdens. Like waking up on a midsummer's day. The sensations were beautiful. For the longest time, the only blood he was allowed to take was from his maker Shizuka and occasionally Kuran's but Yuuki's blood was in another league of its own. Her blood was pure, untainted and exquisite. As he softly stroked her hair in comfort, Yuuki murmured his name softly to herself in a nonstop mantra. She felt a slight ache in her neck but the discomfort slowly melted away to something akin to bliss. The idea that she was helping Zero to live - was an exhilarating feeling and it helped her get through the initial stages of pain from when he first bit her. Their actions continued on for quite awhile before they heard a banging at the door. Yuuki jolted at the sound, which resulted in Zero's fangs moving deeper into her neck, she cringed and this caused Zero to look up. Drunk off of her blood, he was slow to recognize the look she was giving him but after staring at her and watching her lips move he realized she was telling him something.

"My father and Sir Yagari are trying to get in here, Zero! What are we going to do?" she cried as she gripped her neck tightly to stop anymore blood from escaping. Zero shook his head and removed her hand from the wound. After examining it he calmly licked the holes and like magic they began to fade – only a vague mark was left behind. Yuuki gasped in surprise at the disappearance of her ghastly wound but looked up at Zero when she saw him softly smiling at her. "I healed it, so, you don't have to worry about infection and as for the door…well, my Will took care of that for us." Yuuki looked curiously at him but before he could say another word he felt something cringe at that back of his mind. Something was here…no someone and it was making his very soul tremble in fear. As he gripped Yuuki tightly to his chest, his Will shuddered as it was suddenly assaulted by another's, whose Will was much stronger. The door crashed open and in its place stood…

_**"Kaname…"**_

Zero felt his very soul freeze at the sight of the King. He stood there looking impeccably beautiful as always but upon his face was a twisted ugly look. He had seen that look given many times before to humans and potential victims alike but never directed at him. This time, however, Kaname meant business. "So, this is where you've run off to, is it, Zero?! You haven't been gone from the castle for that long but it seems you've already found a replacement for me. Let me guess, she's the one isn't she? Your true love? Is that why you're standing by her side when you know your place is by me?! You're my 'Shield' aren't you?!" he snarled. The King was being uncharacteristically chatty, when Zero knew that by now he should have had his insides splattered all over the place. Was the other man actually hurt by his departure? No, no way. That couldn't be the reason. Shifting closer to Yuuki, he covered her protectively in his embrace –unwilling to let her get hurt.

"_Papa! Sir Yagari! Zero, they're hurt_!" cried Yuuki from his arms and he had to struggle with her briefly in order to keep her from running to their aid. Kaname tossed a nonchalant look over his shoulder and then looked back to the couple, his smile suddenly becoming more twisted and cruel. "Oh, were they friends of yours, my dear girl? I do believe an apology is an order…you see, they got in my way, so, I had to squash them like the pathetic little bugs that they are." Zero blanched at Kaname's announcement but was startled when the man simply laughed at his grief stricken face. "No, no, no – you've got me wrong, Kiryuu. I didn't kill them…rather I partook of their blood and tossed them when I was satisfied. I see you did the same to that dear girl over there as well."

Yuuki cringed as Kaname's smoldering eyes rested on her and she had to resist the urge to hide. Besides, there was nowhere they could go. As Kaname advanced towards them Zero took a few steps back, all the while pulling Yuuki with him. They were pretty much trapped except…looking over at where Kaname stood, Zero estimated that he wouldn't be able to react fast enough to catch them both, so he ran. He took two steps, enveloped Yuuki in a full body hug and jumped out the window. Behind him he could have sworn he heard the other man laugh but that was the last of his worries. Once they hit the ground, Zero found himself rolling several times in the snow until they hit something.

"Did you really think you could escape that way? Although, I have to admit that it was pretty brave…and seeing you protect this dear girl, oh so, desperately…. I swear it almost makes you want to **CRY**!" Swiftly, Kaname bent down to tear Yuuki from Zero's embrace even as the man fought to keep her with him, it did little to help him as he felt himself being flung back by the other man's much more superior Will. In his dizziness, he heard Yuuki cry out his name in fear and yet he could do nothing as he was being pushed down into the snow by Kaname's power– there was simply no way that he could fight off a pureblood's Will. Suddenly, a thought occurred in his mind - he remembered that he had the Bloody Rose on him. Unfortunately, as he searched himself he cursed when he realized that the others must have confiscated his weapon – for it was nowhere to be found. He watched in horror as Kaname looked deeply into Yuuki's eyes and 'Charmed' her. Inside himself, Zero felt his heart jerk in pain and the cold seep into his very body. She was gone now, there was nothing he could have done and it was this realization that made him feel like his whole world was crashing down upon him. He had failed her.

As Kaname caressed the girl's face, he was struck with a revelation. He would have the girl watch as he butchered his poor dear Zero. It would be the most ironic twist in these series of events and a befitting end for the beautiful vampire. He withdrew the '_Bloody Rose'_ from his coat and mockingly waved it in front of the fallen man. Then he pointed it at him. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Zero. Out of all my companions, you were my favorite, and I must admit I really wanted to keep you for a little longer. But I think this girl should be a sufficient replacement for you…so, tell me how does it feel to see the one you love get taken away from you?" Without waiting for the other man's response he slowly began to pull the trigger but something stopped him. A nagging feeling, really. He didn't know where it came from but it annoyed him. The only other time he ever hesitated at killing someone was…a long time ago. At the beginning of his reign to be more precise. Quickly brushing off that nagging feeling he pointed the gun at Zero once more and pulled the trigger. But then something horribly wrong happened. The moment that he took to contemplate his doubts gave Yuuki the time to come over and jump in front of the bullet. Shocked - Kaname watched as Zero broke through his slightly weakened Will to catch the falling girl. How? How did she break through the Charm curse? The only people that were immune to his Charm were other vampires….so….why?

"_Zero…"_ whispered the girl as she struggled in vain to keep the other man in her sight, "_I…I'm sorry_." Zero shook his head as he clutched her tightly to his chest. How had things turned out this way? Why…did they turn out this way?! That bullet was meant for him! "Yuuki…Please hang on…it's not that bad, it's just a flesh wound see? It'll be ok!" He took a moment to glance at her wound and winced when he realized that the bullet must have severed a lung. She was not going to be ok. The only thing that could save her was…

"She needs to be **converted."** Whispered Kaname as he looked down upon the scene. There was no sign of remorse on his face but his voice did sound strained. He was looking at Zero when he said what he said. In the back of Zero's mind, he thought about how evil such a fate was. Even if it saved Yuuki's life…if it meant bringing her to the vampiric life, he'd rather let her die in peace. No one should be allowed to live such a fate.

"_Zero…please do it. Kill me. I don't want to be like you."_ Came her broken whisper as her eyes fluttered in vain to stay open. Zero let out a small cry as he processed her words in his mind; she knew what he was thinking and had wanted to make it easier on him. She knew he was suffering and even though, she was the one that was hurt, she wanted to protect him. Zero hugged her tightly to himself as he felt the bloodlust once again take over, even in a moment such as this he felt the need to feed and he couldn't help but let that disgust show in his emotions. Bloody tears began to fall from his eyes as he felt the tingle of his incisors descend. For once in his entire life, his transformation into this monstrosity hurt. It hurt to become what he was and yet he did anyway. If it was Yuuki's last wish, there was no way that he would disobey her and yet even as he bent down to bite her. He couldn't. "Zero…?" she said as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

**"I…I…can't do this to you, Yuuki. I can't kill you!!"**

Meanwhile, Kaname stood idly by while watching the scene with growing realization. In the short amount of time that Zero had been gone, he had come to love this girl. He had even showed her his precious tears! In all the years that Kaname had known him, Zero had never shed a single tear in his presence. Even when Kaname had drained him to the point, where Eternal Sleep, was just around the corner – did he shed a tear. So why now…? Was it her? This girl? It was this newfound knowledge that made him feel both angry and sad. Angry, for obvious reasons, since Zero was His and not anyone else's and sad, well he wasn't sure what this emotion had to do with anything. Why he was sad he didn't know but what he did know was that with this girl by his side, Zero would never run away again. He would be too busy tending to her every whim and making life easier for her – to ever contemplate leaving the castle. Not to mention, the fact that such a lovely creature held a certain immunity to his charm…this made her an interesting commodity to own. Why…he would be killing two birds with one stone. No pun intended. Kaname would be a fool to pass this chance up, so, briskly walking over to where the heartbroken man sat, he easily pulled the girl into his arms and brought his lips to her throat. When Zero realized what Kaname had in mind, he launched himself at the other man. Yet, the King had no intentions of letting him interfere and like before he found himself bending to the Pureblood's Will. Yuuki reached out to him in fright, but he could do nothing except watch as Kaname's fangs pierced the spot where he had bitten her previously.

Not only had he failed her once but **Twice** now. Zero gasped as the King's Will pushed him harshly into the ground and as he began to fade, the very last thing he saw was the light fading from her eyes…

_"**Yuuki…"**_

_And then there was darkness…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _In this week's chapter a lot of zany shit happens but I'm sure you guys can handle it. When thinking about who could be Zero's best friend in a scenario like this, I immediately thought of Shiki. They just seem like they'd get along really well...maybe. Also, I know Yuuki may seem a bit naive in this story but when you get chased by a vampire and almost eaten - well it does a lot of bad things to your psyche. There is no Cross Academy, so, Yuuki can't confront her fears. All she does is stay in. So, the whole 'Angel' thing...it's childish I know... but what would your first reaction be like when meeting a gorgeous vampire? Oh, another thing I'd like to address is age: **Yuuki is 16, Zero is 18 (in human years but as a vampire he is 48 yrs old!!) and Kaname is 21 (in human years as well but as a vampire he is 1018 yrs old --Old enough to be Zero's daddy, grandaddy, and so-on!).** Also, in later chapters, the storyline may lean towards KxZxY...yes, my friends, Zero is in the middle and very soon you will see why! So, stay tuned, guys and gals! And send me your reviews, dammit! I need inspiration! :D_


	4. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer/Notes**: Please note that this anime/manga does not belong to me. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino, which I'm sure you all know. Copyright/publishing and all that jazz - has absolutely nothing to do with me. I do not profit from my stories. So, all opinions/thoughts/feelings/pairings relfected within have nothing to do with the original story and is purely a work of fiction. **This is an AU story**. So, many things will change but not too drastically. I'll try to depict an accuarate illustration of the character's personality as well as I can. Please bear with me in the meantime. Some ideas were derived from the Squaresoft videogame 'Saga Frontier'. It's their baby. The idea of the Charm Lord and maybe some other elements as well were borrowed for the sake of the story. So...please...don't...sue...me! Oh! And as always reviews are appreciated!

* * *

**In the Hall of the Blood Rose Throne** -

The court was in an uproar. It had only been a few moments ago that Lord Kaname had returned from his search for the runaway Prince. He had entered the hall, unscathed with the exception of his clothes, with two figures over both of his shoulders. One figure was a young girl and the other was his fellow lordship, Zero – and both had been unconscious. No one seemed particularily concerned about Zero's condition since it wasn't uncommon for him to be in such a state while in the King's presence but the girl…she had an odd aura about her. Something strange was afoot here but what…nobody really knew. Kaname did not speak to anyone and paid no attention to the calls of his advisors as he swiftly walked through the crowd towards his personal room. He answered no questions, including those launched at him by his own personal guard and even, his right hand man, Takuma. It was only after they disappeared into the King's chambers that everyone began to break out into excited whispers filled with speculation.

"_Who is she_?" whispered a lady in waiting eagerly to another.

"_Why was Zero-sama unconscious_?!" came an anxious cry from another.

"_Do you think that Kaname-sama drained him to the point of Eternal Sleep_?" murmured a sly looking lord.

"_Do you think he'll drain her dry and leave her corpse out for the Level E's to devour_??" inquired a dangerous looking man.

"_Is she a vampire_…?!" exclaimed several voices at once.

Back and forth, words of speculation were given and yet no one was able to come to a consensus on what was currently taking place. How long had it been since an outsider was allowed entry into their castle? Surely, there had to be a reason why this girl was here and yet no one could come up with a valid explanation. Whatever the reason was, it had to be something scandalous since Kaname-sama had never brought back a human before! Sure, he had his share of luscious little playthings but this…was something unprecedented. It was uncalled for…a pureblood of his stature turning a human?! If possible the room became even louder as the crowd grew even haughtier – their voices carrying out into the halls even.

Amidst all the gossipers, however, there was a recluse group that did not participate in the frivolous gossiping that had taken over the hall. These were the men and women, of the highest rank and greatest beauty, and currently they were displeased. As the years had gone by, their King had grown increasingly unpredictable. It was a problem that if not dealt with could grow out of control and yet no one dared to speak up about it. Kaname was the original vampire and to defy him was to defy their very nature itself. And yet since they set foot inside Blood Rose Castle and had discovered the Blood Crystal – his Lordship had changed drastically. His emotions were irrational, as were his decisions and unbeknownst to him; people had begun to plot his downfall. For a King without reason could not last on the throne for long and it was only a matter of time before those with far more ambition would defy, even him, for a taste of true power.

"_Kaname…I think he may have turned that girl_…" whispered Takuma in a grave voice. Behind him, the others had gasped and a few of them even let out curses. Unlike the rest of the nobles within the castle, the aristocrats prided themselves on being the only ones who did not turn for sport. That was something ex-human's and nobles of low rank participated in. When they (the aristocrats) sought sustenance, they did so, and disposed of the bodies afterwards. They had no interest in adding humans to the noble vampire race. Therefore it was no secret that to turn a human into a creature of the night was strictly forbidden. It was unseemly…and yet here their Lord was, with a strange girl no less, and undoubtedly he must have turned her. For no mere human could past the gates of Blood Rose castle. The crystal forbade it. "I would be lying if I said that I was completely content with the way his, majesty, has been running things as of late. However, as Kaname-sama's most trusted friends and accomplices – we owe it to him to be supportive, do we not?" inquired Kain, as he surveyed the crowded room with a wary eye. Others amongst him, nodded, but it was quite clear that they did so hesitantly. At this point, no one really knew what to think.

At his side, Kain felt a familiar presence settle right next to him and he turned to look at the new arrival in question. "Look at **them**…scurrying around whilst searching for the latest gossip! Is this what our honorable brethren has become?! Why, they're nothing but a bunch of squawking busybodies." Ground out a honey blond vampiress, she tsked in irritation as an annoying brunette hurried past her and then continued her tirade, "I feel sorry for Kaname-sama…it's no wonder why he chooses to ignore this lot! Half of this filth isn't even fit to breathe in the same air as him!" sneered Ruka as she, too, surveyed the room. Except her gaze was far from wary – if anything it was one of disdain. Kain gave his betrothed a sympathetic look and sighed in exasperation, when he noticed that she was too busy glaring daggers at the backs of some of the more obnoxious nobles. While a part of him agreed with his companion's complaints, he could not help but worry about some of the things she said – for it was far from polite. And if there was one thing the nobles hated it was to be insulted by someone who was 'not' a pureblood. His train of thought was interrupted, however, by yet another arrival of someone new to their little group – a blond hurricane - Hanabusa, Aido.

"Well, I'm sure Kaname has reasons for showing up the way he did…we should not judge him too harshly – after all, didn't her highness, Shizuka-sama, make Kiryuu one of us? She, too, brought back a human, did she not?" he murmured thoughtfully, however, his tone took on a different edge when he continued, "Instead of punishing, her, he practically snatched the boy away from her grasp and made him his '_Shield'_!" growled out Aido, ever the King's faithful guardian. And yet contrary to what he had said, many of the royalty believed that Kaname knew better than that. Everyone had high expectations of the Lord and so to make a human girl and boy vampires was…just something the old Kaname would simply not do. It was as if an imposter had wormed its way into their presence and was now calling the shots. It was this startling realization, that caused several of the group to look towards each other in concern. If Kaname was 'changed' by the crystal's power, then there was no telling what he would do in the upcoming future. For as long as they had occupied this city, Kaname had not shown much interest in the progression of his own race – instead choosing to attend to his own needs rather than those of his people and allowing the ex-humans to do as they please. As a result, chaos and hijinx had taken place over the last couple of years and both sides saw casualties. Discontent arose in both the human and vampire sides as political unrest began to unfold. However, this seemed to be the least of his majesty's problems as he was currently preoccupied with a new project. He sought after beautiful things and had become increasingly narcissistic. While he was very charismatic in the past, he was much more so in the present and many of his closest followers were starting to loose more and more faith in his actions. As the loyal and unbeknownst to the former, the unfaithful, glanced at each other a strange sense of weariness seemed to settle upon the group. It was only a matter of time before the tides of fate began to turn and something bad would happen…

_They could feel it…deep down inside the coldness of their hearts. Something '**Big'** was coming_...

* * *

_**Inside the King's Chambers**_ -

Kaname, first and forth most, gently placed the girl upon his bed before doing the same for Zero. As he sat beside the two, he took the time to appraise them in curiosity. Side by side, the duo presented a tantalizing picture – both so heartbreakingly beautiful and innocent looking - yet vampiric blood, ran in their veins marking them as non-human. Beauty such as this should not have to fade and selfishly Kaname found himself unconsciously patting himself on the back for saving these two. Besides, how many people had come to him over the years eagerly searching for eternal life? There were many humans and all of them were just as ugly and twisted as the last, none of them had that special something. A special quality that made them stand out… It was after he had this thought that he found his gaze shifting to Zero's face. Why he found himself drawn to the other man he did not know but he did not question what his body and heart was telling him. Deep within himself he felt the rhythmic pulse of his heart pound faster as he greedily drank in the other man's exquisite features. He did not get many chances like this, since the little prince always seemed to avoid him like the plague. But isn't this what he preferred? As irrational as it sounds, he loved it when Zero fought him. It was his constant desperate attempts to fight him that made this relationship so exciting.

But he had to wonder – what was this he was feeling? Was it **love**?

There was no doubting the fact that he was physically attracted to the other but there was also something else that made the man alluring. It had to be the way he expressed himself. As hard as he tried, Zero could never mask his emotions well. While the man had converted to their side, he had not lost many of the qualities that had once made him human. It was this vulnerability that made him so irresistible and which ultimately captured the King's heart.

"Perhaps, this is love…?" he surmised as he drew himself closer to the duo.

He glanced at both figures before deciding to lie in between the two and made himself comfortable. He lay there for a minute, thinking, before looking over at Zero in wonder. Unconsciously, he found himself moving closer to his lover – wanting desperately to feel his warmth. Yes, lover…while they had their vast majorities of upsets in the past, Kaname could now see quite clearly what Zero was to him. For him, loving the other was easy because everything he did always seemed to capture his attention. Expressing this love, however, was not an easy task. Lately, he had found himself acting in the most irrational ways whenever his dear prince was involved. Why, just recently he found himself in a bit of trouble when he had to go out looking for the little bird only to find him in the arms of another. He'd almost delivered the one person he truly cherished to the hands of death and secretly he found himself glad that he'd hesitated at that moment. It was unfortunate…but in the end he had to take that girl's life. If he hadn't then Zero would be…he shook his head as he moved even more closer to the other.

It was strange…for the longest time, he had had many others to keep him company in his immortal life but neither of them possessed what Zero had. They were all as pretty as dolls, they amused him temporarily but nothing more. Which is why he found himself in this current predicament. Zero wasn't just a doll, that he could possess and obsess over, he was his companion and thus the notion that someone else could be competing for his attention did not bode well with Kaname at all. While he prided himself on being very restrained and calm, he simply could not hold himself together when something he cherished could be taken away. This girl's unseemly presence had threatened to steal the one thing that he cherished the most in his Prince and he wasn't going to let her have it without a fight.

"_Uhhhh_…"

The King looked up from his reverie when he heard sounds coming from Zero's mouth. The other was shifting in restlessness, features twisted in a grimace, which Kaname surmised was because of the fact that he was having a frightful dream. Without thinking, he softly placed a hand comfortingly on the other's face. Then slowly, he found, himself stroking the soft skin in a tender caress. With pleasure, he took note of the fact that his actions were having an effect on the troubled man as Zero had begun to quiet down. Enthralled with the way his lover's skin felt, he found himself tracing the outline of the other man's lips with the tip of his index finger and was pleased to find that they, too, were soft. Leaning forward, so, that he was chest to chest with the other, he pressed his lips firmly to the other' lips. As his mouth moved against Zero's motionless ones, he found that his hand had slowly begun a journey up into the sleeping man's shirt. He felt the skin there, lightly at first and then more aggressively. He tweaked a nipple and the reaction he got had been more than gratifying – it had been immensely sensual. Against him, Zero moaned and writhed in pleasure, his nightmare apparently forgotten. A pretty flush had developed on his cheeks and had attracted the King's attention. Kaname halted in his actions briefly to admire the sight before withdrawing his hands completely from the other's shirt. He cupped his lover's face in his hands and passionately kissed him. By now, Zero had begun to fully awaken from his stupor and was now starting to react to the other's ministrations. His lips started to move as well and soon both men found themselves locked in a tight embrace.

Yet, Kaname's pleasure was short lived as he had found himself, struck by the force, of what came out from his lover's mouth next after they had pulled apart.

"_Yuuki…I_…" he murmured as he sluggishly shifted in the man's embrace, his eyes were slightly open but there was no hint of recognition in them. In his restricted vision, it was not too farfetched to mistake the King for his beloved girl. After hearing Zero's passion filled whisper, Kaname had stiffened in alarm. His throat felt tight and his chest felt constricted. He had forgotten that the Prince was starting to develop feelings for someone other than him and was not surprised by the sudden surge of jealousy and anger that welled up within him as reality began to dawn on his passion filled mind. He was going to lose Zero. He didn't need to know all the facts to realize that the man had fallen for the girl beside them. After all, he and Zero were bound by blood. Such a connection could not be easily cast off as if it were nothing. As his temper grew, he wondered what it was that made the other girl so special? What was it about her that made Zero so weak? He was intrigued and wanted to learn more about the other, so, angrily he shoved Zero away from him before turning around to face his rival.

Upon closer inspection, he was shocked to find that she bore a slight resemblance to him. Their hair was about the same length and color, save for the slight variation in hues, but nevertheless similar. Her face, while smaller and paler than his, also seemed to resemble his face. The only other thing about her that he could not analyze was, of course, her eyes but if memory served him correctly she had a rusted brown eye color that was not too dissimilar from his eyes. The similarities were startling but there nonetheless. In all of the excitement earlier, Kaname hadn't any time to stop and really 'look' at the girl. It had been an impulsive act made out of anger that had pushed him to turn her and now he was stuck with his very own doppelganger, albeit a female one.

"**_What is going on here_**?" he whispered urgently to himself as he drew closer to the girl. To say that this eerie resemblance he and the girl shared had little affect on him was a huge understatement. He was confused, angry and curious all at once. How could this be? As these vicious emotions took over his train of thought, he failed to notice the fact that Zero was now fully awake –having been startled by the other's rough treatment of him. At first the other could not identify where he was but a vague feeling at the back of his mind, jolted his memory and he found himself sitting up in bed – feeling dazed and confused. "Kaname?! What am I doing in here? What happened?" he inquired as he looked around frantically. He knew that something had happened but could not remember what exactly.

Startled by the other man's inquiry, he quickly pushed these trifling matters aside, and addressed him in a calm but stern voice. "You had yourself a little accident after escaping the castle, so, I brought you back to my chambers…" he trailed off, when he noticed that Zero was now looking at the girl next to him with wide eyes, "Oh, her…she's fine but you did quite a number on her last night. I had no choice but to save her from you."

"Save her from me?" came Zero's reply and Kaname knew then that he had him trapped.

"Yes! Don't you remember? We had an argument the other night and you ran away from home. I was worried, so, I came after you and guess what I saw?" he paused for dramatic effect, "You were devouring this poor girl right in front of her family. It was a grisly scene!"

From the corner of his eye he saw Zero's complexion grow even paler as doubt and confusion filled his sorrowful lavender eyes. He was conflicted. Kaname knew that the other hated what he was and since he had lost a portion of his memory due to the blood loss from the night before he was in no position to question the King's story. After all, Zero was a bleeding heart. He had never fully accepted himself as a vampire. He chose to drink blood tablets when he knew they'd only make him feel awful and he always declined to go out on hunts with the other aristocrats. While Zero's guilty conscience could be endearing at times, it also worked against him in that it implanted in his mind the idea that he was a monster…therefore it was not unbelievable for him to accept a made up story about him harming an innocent young girl. This way, he would be so traumatized, that he would have no choice but to seek solace in the arms of the King in order to avoid hurting his 'beloved' princess.

As expected, Kaname watched as the Prince seemed to curl into himself, whilst shivering uncontrollably. His eyes had that scared, wounded animal look that the King oh-so-adored, and he had to contain the smirk that he almost made as the other looked to him in need. "Don't ignore our bond, Zero. I know what you want and I am willing to give it to you…set aside your foolish pride and let me ease you pain." Came his kind reply and once again he found himself containing the jubilation that he felt as the Prince slowly began to inch his way back into his arms. When the other was just inches away from him, Kaname closed the gap by sweeping the other into his arms and burying his face into the distraught man's neck.

"Despite all the animosity you may feel towards me, Zero, in the end I am the only one who really understands you. I am all that you need." He murmured as he slowly began to trail kisses down the shaking man's neck. It was in that moment that Kaname finally allowed himself to release that smirk he had been restraining as his lips parted and his fangs descended –piercing the pale column of Zero's neck. Zero jerked in the Lord's arms as he felt his blood slowly begin to flow out of his body and past the other's persistent lips. It hurt at first but now the pain was slowly alleviating into something akin to bliss. He sighed as their bond expanded. He guessed that this was one of the perks of having a blood bond with someone…especially if it was someone you felt strong feelings for. He quickly squashed that thought as the King's mouth moved sensually against his neck and he had to suppress the moan that threaten to escape his lips, when the other ran a hand through his hair. Vaguely, he could hear the King murmuring a string of words against the side of his neck but before he could interpret them he found his mood shifting. Suddenly he felt weak and before he knew it he had collapsed back upon the bed again with the King straddling his hips, and all the while his head remained buried in Zero's neck. For his part, Zero was doing a fairly good job of suppressing his emotions but it was only a matter of time before he gave in. For a brief moment he contemplated the idea of simply letting Kaname do as he pleased but was interrupted by a moan that belonged to neither of them. Slowly, he allowed himself to look in the direction of the only other person in the room and gasped when he found his eyes connecting with weary rusted brown one's.

"**Y-Y-Yuuki**!" he stammered as he pushed against Kaname's chest in an attempt to dislodge the man. The other ignored him at first but became irritated when the man beneath him continually began to poke him in the ribs. Taking one last drawn out sip, he angrily looked up from his task and was startled to find that they were no longer alone. The girl, Yuuki, was looking at him in what could only be described as morbid fascination. Searching her eyes, he found that she didn't seem to be fully aware of everything around her, having just awoken, but there was something that was quite clear and it was the look of adoration she seemed to be giving him now. Briefly, he felt a bit of disgust as he recognized the look that she was currently expressing. It was the one that people placed under his 'Charm' gave him, whenever they set their eyes on him. Perhaps, whatever immunity she had before had been destroyed once he had partaken of her blood? Shrugging his shoulders, he leaned over Zero once more in order to lick the gaping wound he had left behind. In a manner of moments, the bleeding holes left by his incisors were gone, leaving behind nothing more but faint marks. Afterwards, he pulled away, reluctantly, from Zero's body and began to rub away at the traces of blood left behind on his mouth from his feeding. "What are you staring at?!" he shouted as the girl's eyes followed his every movement. The more and more he looked at her, the more she seemed to resemble him and it was this chilling thought that left him both irritated and angry.

However, she seemed neither concerned or startled by the other's anger and seemed, if anything, to become even more enamored with his every move. Rolling his eyes, Kaname turned to his companion and gently placed a hand on his cheek. Their eyes connected and Zero felt himself blush at the intensity of the other's stare. Leaning down, Kaname gave his mouth an affectionate peck before slowly caressing his face as he stood up to leave. He took one last glimpse at the love struck girl, gave her a pointed look and quickly made his exit.

Immediately, after his departure Zero felt himself panic. Kaname had drained him, shortly after he had come out of sleep, and had not given him any blood in return. To make matters worse, he was now starving and the only other person in the room was the one he had almost killed last night. He could not bring himself to seek sustenance from a girl whose existence he had damned. Vaguely, he felt the prickly sensation of someone looking at him and he found that once again he was looking into a pair of those rusted brown eyes.

* * *

_**Yuuki's Nightmare**_ -

Yuuki was drowning in the darkness. Everywhere she looked there was no light and it seemed as if she had been swallowed by the darkness itself. She called for her father, for Mr. Yagari and a name that she didn't remember but no one came. There was pain, bitterness and then the cold. She felt utterly cold. She tried to rub her hands together to get some heat into them but no matter how fast she moved them, they did not circulate anything but blisters. Soon afterwards, she found that her body was adapting to the cold and that now she felt bored. With no one to speak to or anything to do, she was left with nothing but her own thoughts and she certainly did not want to go there. It was in moments like these, that Yuuki found herself thinking of bad things…like vampires, blood and death.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" came a voice off to her right. Startled she tried searching for the origin of the sound but found that no one was around. "No no no, I'm not over there. I'm over here!"

Whirling around she gasped when just a few meters away she saw…herself. Except this person was not normal looking. She looked like Yuuki but seemed odd, almost. Perhaps it was the blood that was shining brightly on her collar and shirt? When the other smiled, Yuuki became frightened for the mouth on the other girl looked very dangerous. She had sharp teeth…the ones that vampires owned.

"Bingo! You guessed right – one, I am you and two, I am a vampire. Not bad, me!" chuckled the other Yuuki as she walked a little closer to the quivering mass before her. Abruptly her mood seemed to change and her tone became a lot kinder sounding. "Don't be scared…this is what we are, now. Or rather I should say what we have always been. Before the final transformation we weren't fully vampire but now that we've lost our humanity – the cycle has been completed. "

The other Yuuki was pleased when she saw the look on the real Yuuki's face become gripped with dawning realization. Finally, finally…it was starting to sink in. The real Yuuki was starting to put two and two together but she still looked very confused. "Y-You mean I'm a…"

As Yuuki looked at her hands, she was startled to see them drenched in blood. She tried to wipe it off but to no avail. All at once she felt the newfound knowledge that she had acquired rush into her mind and she gripped her head tightly. All along she had been…a vampire? It was uncalled for…it was…she shook her head frantically as she tried to forget but stopped when she felt a pair of comforting hands upon her shoulders. Looking up, she gasped, too awestruck to say a word, because before her was a vision. A man with silvery blond hair, pale and with purple eyes, was looking solemnly down at her. He had a kind face and immediately she felt herself loose some of the tension she was feeling. Brushing a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes, he leaned down briefly and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead, before speaking to her. "It's ok, Yuuki. Everything will be alright." He smiled wryly at her before fading away. Suddenly there was a bright light and then in his place stood another man, this one was the complete opposite of the angelic man in that his hair was dark as were his eyes. While she had felt safe in the other's presence, she could not help but feel the sudden sense of dread that assaulted her as he came even more closer to her. She watched wearily as he took her hand in his, kissed it and looked deeply into her eyes imploringly.

"Give up, Yuuki," he said and before she could do anything the beautiful man had disappeared as well. Confused, she found herself looking around for the two men but could see nothing but more shadow. She tried calling out for her doppelganger, but the other Yuuki never came back. Soon Yuuki found herself withdrawing into the deep recesses of her mind again and she shivered as her body became heavy. Yet, suddenly there was another light from above and before she knew it, she was being lifted off the ground - flying towards the source of the light. The closer she got, the brighter the light became and soon she found herself feeling blinded by its brilliance.

_**Present Time**_ -

When she opened her eyes next, she was no longer in the darkness but in some elaborately decorated room. All around her were thorn vines filled with glorious amounts of vibrant flowers. The motif suited the dark looking room, she thought, as she stared at the high rise ceiling. Mindlessly, she found her gaze following a particular vine down, down, down….until…her eyes landed on two figures. From where she lay the scene looked very intimate, a moment which she had no business in interrupting and yet she could not tear her eyes away. The dark haired one was clearly the dominant partner as he was sitting on top of the blond one. His face was buried in the latter's neck and the other had a look of what look like pure bliss on his face. As she watched the two move sensually against each other she felt herself become flush with heat and before she could stop herself, an involuntary moan had slipped past her lips. The man beneath the dark haired one looked up and their eyes connected. Yuuki's breath halted, when she recognized who it was. It was the angelic man from her dream - it had to be! There was no mistaking those tell tale purple eyes and silvery blond hair.

"**Y-Y-Yuuki**!" the man stammered and she watched as he struggled against the other. Before long, the dark haired one, looked up at her at her as well but as he did so – Yuuki felt something strange assaulting her. This feeling…was not hers. It didn't feel normal to her…but it was powerful and she could not resist it in her weaken state. Looking back into eyes, eerily similar to hers, she felt trapped. Like a deer caught in headlights. Despite, having blood smeared all over his mouth the dark haired one looked very beautiful. It was incredibly hard to pull herself away from the lovely image the man presented and yet even as much as she tried she could not help but follow his every move. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to appreciate her admiring gaze and Yuuki had to stop herself from jumping when the other had shouted at her. She felt bad…for some reason. She didn't even know who this man was but she was obviously attracted to him and to see him cast such angry looks in her direction made her feel small. As she watched longingly after the man, she failed to notice that the pale haired one had made a hesitant move towards her. Reluctantly, she looked back at him but as she did so she felt her heart beat faster and her breathing halting in her throat…unlike the emotions she had felt just a few moments ago, these ones were real and they had only triggered themselves when the dark haired one exited the room. She didn't know how but somehow she felt a sense of familiarity from this man. At once, she could feel a nagging feeling somewhere at the back of her mind but she couldn't seem to figure it out. Abruptly, she broke out of her reverie when she noticed that the other was speaking and immediately she found herself listening to his voice.

"I'm sorry…Yuuki. I can't be near you. I won't run the risk of hurting you again…I don't want to hurt you anymore." he whispered brokenly as he made a move to leave. Startled by his sudden movement, she felt herself moving after the man before she could stop herself. All she knew was that she didn't want to be alone. She didn't want him to leave her…not again.

"No…Zero! _**Don't leave me**_!" she cried as she latched onto his arm. She felt him stiffen at her bold attempt to stop him and if anything the tension in the room became thicker. She was shocked…where had that come from? And how had she known his name? Gathering up what little courage she had, she resolved herself towards the task of remembering who this person was. It was imperative that she regain at least that much knowledge. Closing her eyes, she found herself concentrating, hard, and then pulling up as many memories as she could. As she gripped his arm tightly to her chest, she seemed to recall a far away memory of the two once being this close. She seemed to recall a man who had appeared out of nowhere, dressed up in the finest clothes and with a smile that seemed so sincere. She remembered then the feelings of content, love and trust; she had felt as she basked in the other's presence and all at once it was coming back. This was Zero Kiryuu, her one and only true love. And he was a vampire. It was after she had given him her blood that they were attacked and after that…well, she didn't remember much after that. She just knew fragments of her past and not whole details. But before she could say or do anything, she was startled to find that Zero was now struggling against her. In stubbornness, she dug her feet into the lush carpet beneath them but it was clearly evident that in her weaken state, Zero was significantly stronger. The next thing she knew she was on the ground and Zero was looking at her with a look of anguish plastered upon his delicate features. She wanted so badly to say something in that instant but her throat had become dry and she felt like crying. Above her Zero's expression abruptly changed and for a moment he looked as if he was going to help her up but then his features hardened and he spun on his heel – leaving her behind in confusion. What had just happened? Hadn't they wanted to be together? And why was Zero treating her with such cold indifference? Yuuki simply could not figure it out and as she sat there contemplating on what she should do next now that things had changed, she felt something wet trail down her cheeks.

Slowly she brought a trembling hand to her face to feel the substance. When she had pulled her hand away, she felt a chill go down her spine when she noticed what was on her hands. Blood…she was crying tears of blood. Yet, before she could think another thought, she found herself falling forward in exhaustion. Too many things had happened and now that Zero had abandoned her she felt truly alone. As her vision began to fade, the last thing she remembered was flowers and the look of anguish on Zero's face…

**In the Hall** -

After leaving the room, Zero had immediately regretted what he had done. He hadn't meant to be so rough with Yuuki but he had to find a way to stop her from getting too close to him. As he stood by her just a few moments ago, he felt the restraints on his weak will begin to unravel and it was all he could do to keep from pouncing on the girl. He felt weak and helpless…totally, utterly helpless. Ignoring the catcalls from several vampires in the hall, he turned towards the exit, as he briskly walked past the ambling residents currently inhibiting the huge chamber he felt his neck throb and burn in irritation. Reaching up he felt the area around which Kaname had previously bitten and was startled when he felt something strange. Quickly he rushed out the door and down the corridor to where his quarters were and burst into the lavatory. Snapping the lights on, he made a bee line for the full length mirror and cocked his head to the side for a better look…

What he saw there nearly made him scream in horror. From Kaname's bite sprang forth a strange looking symbol. It looked like a tattoo of some sort. He couldn't really describe what the symbol consisted of but if he had to take a guess it might have been what looked like a rose with thorns. Kaname Kuran's royal symbol…he must have cast a spell on him when he was taking his fill of Zero's blood just a few moments ago. Angry at his early submissive behavior, he launched his fist at the mirror and watched as the glass broke into a million shards. The noise the shattered glass made as it fell around him sounded deafening in his ears but he paid no attention to it. He was angry…with himself, Kuran, and this whole bloody castle. He hated the fact that now he was nothing more than the King's mindless little puppet. He hated how he couldn't be close to the one person that made him feel like a human again. And overall, he was angry that this was the life that he would now live for all eternity…

"_Master Zero? Are you alright_?" came a timid call from his room. Zero jerked when he heard it but regained his composure when he realized that now was not the time to lose it. If he did anything drastic - what would happen to Yuuki? He brought her to this godforsaken world and he would see to it that she be taken care of. He would not fail her again. After all, it was the least he could do for her after all that had happened.

"Yori? Could you come in here, please?" he called back. Light footsteps could be heard outside in the hall and it wasn't long before the petite blond entered the room. She took one look at the mess he had created and whirled around to confront him. "Master Zero!! Have you been breaking things again? I know you have some anger issues but please – could you spare the furniture in this place? It always takes so long to clean up!" huffed the girl as she made a move to scoop up some of the glass.

"Ah…sorry. I think I may have gotten a bit carried away." He paused to run a weary hand through his sweat soaked hair, "Today has not been a good day…but anyways, forget about the mess – I'll take care of it. I want you, however, to make a trip to Kuran's room and check on Yuuki. She's become a new member of the undead, so, she may still be a bit disoriented. I didn't leave on a very good note and so I'm worried about her." The young maid stared quizzically at him before shrugging her shoulders. Dusting her dress off, she nodded and made a move to exit the room but not before taking one last glance at her lord. "Is there anything you wish for me to tell her?"

Zero looked down in deep thought before nodding. When he looked up at the girl again, he had on his face a very peculiar look but Yori found it hard to describe. Swallowing heavily, he said, "Tell her 'I'm Sorry' and that I will see her later." Having said that he turned on his heel and got to work on cleaning up the mess he had made. Yori hesitated momentarily but shook her head when she remembered how stubborn her Lord could be. Besides, she was given a different order. She had to see this 'Yuuki' and tell her that the Master was 'sorry'. Easy enough! Walking out of the Prince's chambers and into the hall, she noticed that several of the other royalty had come out of their rooms at the noise that was taking place in their fellow Prince's room. Yet, upon seeing Yori and how she remained unharmed, they figured that it was just another one of his tantrums and returned to their quarters. In the back of her mind, Yori sneered at the stuck up aristocracy that lived within these halls after all - they had it made in this place. People like her weren't fit to eat off their floor according to their standards and Yori had to force herself to control the hidden rage she held within her. She had to stay cool. It wouldn't do her any good to blow her cover here. She had to pretend that she was '_Charmed_' by these people otherwise she wouldn't last the rest of the month.

Quickly, she made her way into the main hall. When she noticed that no one was inside she let herself breathe a little easier. She hadn't wanted to encounter anyone else for today and just wanted to get the job down. So she was glad that things were going so well thus far. As she made her way to the King's royal chambers, she gathered up her courage and knocked. "Yuuki-sama, are you alright?"

Waiting, she listened closely for any sounds inside but found that there weren't any. Had the lady left the room? Reaching into her pocket, she found one of the keys that her lordship had bestowed upon her and put it into the lock. Excitement ran thru her veins as the key slowly began to turn. She knew she shouldn't be excited, really she knew, but this was the second time that she would enter Kaname-sama's chambers, the first being a time when she had walked in on the King and Zero in a tight embrace. At her arrival, Zero had quickly pushed away from the man's hold, much to his majesty's dismay. She remembered that the King never really did get over her folly and thus he gave her two months in the stables afterwards - simply for destroying the moment. Since then she's always had this wild dream to ask the king himself what his true feelings for Zero were. As she walked into the room, however, she felt her excitement leave when she saw the lady sprawled on the floor with her face looking as white as a sheet.

"**Yuuki-sama**!!" she shouted as she rushed to the fallen girl's side. Bending down, she scooped her up into her arms and felt for a pulse. There was one but it was very weak. She didn't know what to do! How could she help a vampire? Yori was just about to get up and get her master, when who should burst through the door but the man himself. It was strange. Since meeting each other, Zero and Yori seemed to click very well. So, it wasn't too farfetched to say that they had a connection of a sort. Perhaps it was because she had some of Zero's blood when she had come down with the disease that had wrecked havoc on the human's all those many years ago. She didn't have to call him for him to come, it was like he knew that she needed his help. When his gaze landed on Yuuki she recognized the look he made immediately. After all, she had been with him for so long. She prided herself on being a master of recognizing Zero Kiryuu's looks. Presently, she could see his heart breaking thru that look. It was the one he gave whenever he was torn about something. Shaking his head, he came forth anyway and sat beside them on the floor. With shaking hands he placed them on Yuuki's face and gasped. "_What_?" she whispered urgently as he regained his composure. The man shook his head solemnly before looking at her, that heartbreaking look still placed upon his fine features. "She's on the verge of starvation. I'd forgotten that newly turned vampires always crave blood upon first awakening into this world. I…I thought Kuran had fed her already." He whispered back brokenly as he stared at the poor girl's pale features.

Worriedly, Yori looked back at the girl's face. She took note of how innocent and scared she looked even in sleep. She hadn't been here that long and already her transition into this wretched life was not going well. Yori immediately felt a kinship with this girl regardless of what she was…she wanted to help her. As she slowly reached up to untie the scarf around her neck, she jerked when Zero's hand stopped her. He was now looking at her in determination, his hands steady and mouth set. "**_Don't_**…" he said as he slowly let her hands go. Yori looked back at him in confusion as she watched him move towards the girl. Then realization struck and she gasped. Zero was going to give her his blood! While all their problems would be solved if he did go thru with this, she couldn't help but feel like it wouldn't be a good idea…especially, since he now bore the royal seal of Kaname Kuran on his neck. There was no telling what this would result in but the man had resolved himself and the young lady desperately needed blood. She could do nothing as she watched her Lord bend down closer to the slumbering princess…

* * *

**X-tra Story! (Before the Events of this Story)** – _To the One I Love to Hate_…

Kaname Kuran was _vexed_. Terribly so. Tonight was the birthday of Ichijo's grandfather, Ichio, and a huge ball was being held in his honor. Yet, for some reason he did not feel like going. This was strange, however, since he had always been a huge fan of these types of frivolous soirees for they allowed the usually stoic vampire to 'cut loose' as the humans say. But things were not going well. His 'Shield' was being far from cooperative today. Lately, this had been the case and Kaname surmised that it was probably because the other was having one of his moods. Since becoming a vampire, Zero would always fall into this strange depression in which he would lament over the loss of his humanity. In cases like those Kaname enjoyed having to sweep him off his feet and lathering him with his affection. Yet, usually, this never worked out in the end and in a fit of passion he'd often ended up drinking the other's blood. It was no wonder why the poor prince was always so worked up around him! He was interrupted from his thoughts when a nervous looking Ichijo walked into the room. He'd set aside his concerns for now but later he'd have to confront the other. After all, they shared a bond. It seemed that lately he could not go a day without thinking about Zero. It was…_cumbersome_. Looking up he took note of his friend's fidgety manner and graced him with a small smile. He knew why the other was here. He had come to complain about the party. For, he never really did like his grandfather. Kaname could sympathize for he, too, disliked the other man. After all, he was quite the unpleasant looking creature! Sometimes he couldn't stand looking at him. But this was protocol, he had to save face, otherwise the other nobles would go nuts.

"Kaname-sama…must we go thru with this? Surely, you could award him with something other than this party?" the sullen looking man said as he stopped to flick absentmindedly at a strand of his own hair, "_I don't want him to show up here."_

The King laughed heartily in reply. Looking up Ichijo stared hopefully up at his lord but was disappointed when he saw the other smiling sympathetically at him. "There, there, Ichijo! It won't be so bad and once its over and done with you won't have to see his grotesque looking face for a long while!" The other had wanted to say something more but could tell that the King would not allow for there to be any room for argument. Nodding he left he room without another word and set about returning to his duties. But in the back of his mind, he knew why his Majesty insisted on holding these ridiculous parties. It was a selfish reason, really, but Takuma could do nothing but comply with his lord's wishes. The reason he even bother to have these things was because it forced everyone in the castle to attend…especially Prince Zero Kiryuu, The Shield and lately he had become even more obsessed with the ex-human. It was days like these that Takuma wished the old Kaname was here, afterall, he was nothing like the new one and most importantly of all he detested these sorts of parties. Takuma could relate to that sentiment. But, he could do nothing but obey…

Somewhere in another part of the castle, Zero was practicing with his fellow prince, Shiki Senri. Shiki's betrothed, Rima, and Zero's only maid and friend, Yori, were watching the two. As their swords clashed with each other, the two girls cheered in excitement – shouting for each of their favorites.

"**Go Senri! Put em' out of his misery**!" shouted the petite Princess. Not to be outdone by the aristocracy, Yori jumped up and shouted as well. "**Don't let him get you, Zero!! Watch your form**!"

As the sound of their swords clashing with each other resounded throughout the gazebo, both men leaned towards the other in an attempt to overwhelm the other thru the sheer strength of their power. Shiki smirked haughtily at his rival, while Zero pokerfaced him. They were so close that they could both see the sweat dripping down the other's face from the amount of force they were exerting on their swords. "_Ready to give up_?!" ground out Shiki thru clenched teeth. Zero let out a laugh as he pushed back on his sword, clearly not ready to step down. "_In your dreams, Vampire_!" he shouted as he exerted more force. Gathering the last of his energy , he used his power to push back the other hard enough to cause him to stumble. Launching himself forward he swiped at the other but he parried at the last minute. Zero stumbled and in that very moment he left himself open, he hissed when the blade came up and sliced through the skin of his chest. Dropping to one knee, he slowly looked up and winced when he saw that the other was looking smugly down at him. Rolling his eyes, he held a hand up and said, "**I give up**…"

"_You give…up_?" the other asked in confusion. The next thing Zero knew the prince had started to laugh crazily, one hand held up to his face while the other clutched the rapier loosely at his side. "This has been the first time I've gotten the best of you and it was only because you left yourself open at the end…so unlike you, Kiryuu! You would never make that mistake in real battle." He paused to pull his hand away from his face in order to look down at the man sympathetically, "You must have been thinking about _him_ again."

"**Who**?!" he shouted back as he quickly got up to his feet, but the other man was already moving away. Laughing he waved his hand in dismissal as he headed towards where the girls had been sitting and froze when he saw who was standing just past them. "Kaname-sama!" he exclaimed, suddenly feeling flustered at the lord's unexpected arrival. Rima and Yori whirled around in their seats, so, that they could properly address his lordship as well. But the King didn't seem the least bit interested in their pleasantries…for he was looking past them to where Zero stood clutching his still bleeding chest. Looking up when he felt the other's gaze on him, Zero cast the King a heated look before turning away to look out over the glittering city below them. Behind him he heard the others speaking with the King in hushed voices and he huffed as he heard them leave. There was silence before he heard footsteps approaching. "What are you doing here?" he asked as his gaze flitted about. He was shocked, however, when instead of an answer he found the other man's strong arms wrapped tightly around him. "K-Kuran?" stammered Zero as he felt himself flush at the sudden intimacy their closeness brought. His question went ignored, however, as Kaname was now feeling the wound on his chest ever so slightly. When his fingers accidentally bit into a particularily tender spot, Zero shivered in pain and trepidation.

"_Call me by my first name, Zero…I want to hear you say it."_ Whispered the man into his ear as he continued to tenderly touch his wound, smearing the blood here and there. Stubbornly, Zero found himself refusing and struggling in the man's grip. He refused to call this blood thirsty fiend by his first name. No…they weren't supposed to be this friendly with each other. It was wrong, oh so, totally wrong. But as he struggled he found himself once again surprised as he was spun around and pushed into the railing of the gazebo, Kaname's smoldering eyes looking hotly into his. Before he could say another word, the other bent his head down and began to lap up at the blood that was seeping slowly but surely from the wound. Immediately, Zero felt the tug of their bond at his senses and his body grew hotter. No matter how hard he fought and for how long, in the end, he could not resist the temptation of giving into the pleasure the other bestowed upon him. He was truly…a wretched being.

"No, not wretched…you're stubborn. But that's one of your finer qualities." Whispered the man against his marred skin. Sensually he lapped at the blood, around the edges of the cut and Zero had to suppress a gasp that almost escaped him when the other's tongue traced a dusky nipple. "_**Ka-Kaname**_…" came his broken whisper as all his restraints broke. Kaname hmmmed against his skin but did not look up. Zero knew, though, that the other was clearly pleased with how compliant he had become for his assault on the other's chest seemed to intensify. When all the blood had been lapped up and the edges of the wound had begun to heal over, the King looked up at his lover. He made sure the other was watching as he licked his lips in satisfaction, like a cat after a very good meal. Before he could say another word, Kaname had bent forward to kiss him. It started off chaste at first but soon became intensified as Zero devoured the other's lips in hunger. He guessed that it was the blood that made him do that, otherwise he wouldn't have done such a thing. After being wounded he suddenly found himself feeling immensely hungry. When the frenzied lip locking had concluded, the King stood up to fix himself up while Zero tried to gather up what little dignity he had left. So involved was he in his thoughts that he almost did not hear what the other had said, only key words stood out like 'ball' and 'will you join me?'. Immediately, he felt himself shaking his head but the other had turned around to give him a withering glare. "You will join me at the ball, Zero. I will not accept a 'no' for an answer…unless you want me to do something tragic to you?" said the man. The lingering threat of Eternal Sleep felt heavy in the air and reluctantly Zero felt himself nod his head in agreement. He could not say no. Kuran's power over him was that strong and until Zero became stronger than the other he could not run the risk of exposing himself to even more harm. Why flagellate himself? It was bad enough that this was his life now, for him to anger Kuran and incur his wrath seemed incredibly repetitive. He watched as the other moved away and then disappear as quickly as he came. Sighing, he scratched his chest idly and was shocked when he realized that there were no traces of the wound nor blood on his chest. For some reason he found himself looking after the man but he had already gone. Sometimes Zero simply did not understand him.

It was several days after that that the ball took place. The hall had been decked out in the finest of decorations and tonight the flowers seemed particularily brighter than ever. All the ladies and gentlemen wore their finest clothes and everyone looked absolutely stunning this night. However, no one could amount to the beauty that was projected from the illustrious Kaname Kuran. Tonight, he had on the most finest of all the tuxedos made for the royal court. Many of the older attendees noticed that in his clothes he incorporated some of the older styles from long ago. To top it all, in his breast pocket was the beautiful and rare asydonia white flower that only bloomed every 100 years. Overall, he was quite the sight to behold, especially since the most beautiful ladies and gentlemen of the party guests surrounded him. Everyone seemed to be having a great time but as the party went on, people started to notice the sullen look that had appeared on his lordship's face. Many of the party guests including the man of honor himself, Ichio, tried to engage the King into a conversation but none could keep him interested for long. Soon he became irritable and snapped at everybody that approached him and some of the party guests soon found their moods dampening as well.

"What's wrong with Kaname-sama?" inquired Aido as he looked worriedly in the King's direction. At his side, Kain, let out a dry laugh as he continued to people gaze – the humor still quite evident in his bright golden brown eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Kiryuu didn't come to the party. His majesty has been waiting all night for him to arrive but he hasn't entered the hall yet."

Aido growled when his cousin mentioned that filthy little ex-human's name but he restrained himself when he remembered that Kaname had feelings for the other. It was hard to believe, really, but who was he to say what the Kind did and did not like. He had no right to judge the other. It didn't mean that he had accepted Kiryuu, however, he still hated the other man's guts immensely. "How dare he!" he sneered as he got ready to go on a tirade but he was interrupted when a ruckus at the main doors could be heard.

"_His royal highness, Prince Zero Kiryuu_." Announced an elderly attendant and several heads turned to watch the other man enter the room. Aido was shocked. Not only had he came but he actually looked…sort of nice. He wore a pale white suit with intricate black lines adjourning the cuffs and outline of his body. (Think night class uniform but a bit more classier!) In his breast pocket, Aido noted, was the asydonia's sister the areolus black flower. It only bloomed every 500 years, so, it was beyond Aido how Kiryuu could have gotten a hold of such a thing. But he had an idea of 'who' might have given it to him. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by another ruckus being made from behind him and he had to hold in a gasp when he saw who was making their way towards Kiryuu. "See I told you. Looks like the King has brightened up." Murmured his cousin but he ignored him for he was watching his lordship very closely. The king was smiling. An honest to goodness smile had broken out on his beautiful face and Aido could immediately tell that his feelings weren't halfhearted. As he watched the King lead a flustered Zero out onto the middle of the dance floor, he finally began to understand what it was that they shared…

On the other hand, when Zero had walked into the party the last thing he expected to see was a jubilant looking Kaname. He was confused. Why had the King given him such a look? Even after he made him suffer by entertaining the idea of not showing up? But as they entered the dance floor and Kaname began to slow waltz with him, he could sort of guess why he was so happy to see him. The bond they shared told him as much. Through their connection, Zero was embarrassed to feel Kaname's true enjoyment at seeing him there and he felt himself flush. He wondered if coming here had been a big mistake…but after looking up and seeing the other look back at him with such a passionate look, Zero surmised that maybe he didn't mind making the other happy occasionally. Flushing even more, he found himself burying his cheek into the crook of the other's neck before murmuring something softly to the other, "**Sometimes I really hate you, you know**?" And he paused when the other chuckled heartily, his chest moving slightly against Zero's cheek.

"_Yes…I know_." He whispered back amused as they continued to waltz across the floor, oblivious of the crowd that had formed around them.

* * *

**X-tra Story! (Before the Events of this Story)** – _A Lesson about Flowers_…

Zero could feel himself drowning. Like he couldn't breathe. The fever had wrecked havoc on his vampiric senses so he couldn't really heal himself very well. Instead he had to go thru the slow torture of healing himself the old fashion way. Thru eating chicken noodle soup and TLC (_tender loving care_). Of course, the one giving it to him was none other than his newfound friend, Yuuki Cross. As the girl tended to him, she hummed songs he'd never heard before and dabbed at his sweaty brow with a blissfully cool cloth. One of the things he remembered very well about the time was when she told him about the origin of flowers. He had laughed skeptically at first but when he saw how serious she looked he found himself abiding by her rules and listening to her story despite his cynicism.

"As you probably already know, this city uses these flowers as a valuable source of light. Without them, the city would drown in darkness and the streets would become even more dangerous then they already are. Papa told me that the things that make the flowers glow are these little bugs called Luminescents. Without the flowers they would die and without the Luminescents the flowers wouldn't glow. They share a symbiotic relationship. Kind of like the Vampires up at Blood Rose Castle, huh?" she smiled wryly at Zero when the other raised an eyebrow at her then continued, "They hate us but they need us in order to survive…ironic isn't it?"

Zero nodded empathetically. He knew exactly what she meant, having asked himself that question many times in the past. He never really understood why the vampires felt the need to distance themselves from the one's who gave them life but he figured that it was an animosity that had been brewing for many years. As his thoughts threaten to become darker, he was brought back down to earth when Yuuki shoved a lit lavender colored rose under his nose before looking away in shyness.

"I'm sorry…I think I may have said some things to upset you. It's just…before I met you I had a really bad experience with a vampire. Since then I think I even hated them." she paused and then looked up at him, a light blush now decorating her features, "_But you're different…**I like you**_."

Before he could control himself, Zero found his face growing warm and with a shaking hand he took the flower from her grasp. As they sat staring into each other's eyes, a few of the Luminescents had alighted into the air, like fireflies and the room became doused in a light glow. It made a beautiful site…and as they looked about them in wonder, Zero found himself looking back at Yuuki. He didn't tell her then but it was after that little moment they shared together that he started to fall in love with her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Sorry for the late chapter! These past few days have been hard! First I had to go to my Aunt's wedding, then I got a bad case of writer's block and just recently I had a really crazy ass flu. So, it's been hectic. I tried to make many things flow together well but if you find the occasional loophole - **please bear with me**. I will tie up all loose ends in the end. Some key points that need to be addressed is the fact that politics will play a major role in the upcoming chapters. While, some of Kaname's followers have remained loyal to him there are those who want to boot him out of office. Things aren't looking well for our resident pureblood. Next, the KanamexZero relationship will become even more complicated!! (**I had fun writing the minor love scenes but for some reason I couldn't control myself from gigling madly all throughout the process...I wonder why??**) Will Kaname do something he may regret in a fit of jealousy?? Who knows? Yuuki's met her 'other' and there are implications that she knows of her real lineage in this world. In case, some of you didn't pick up on it - Yuuki was a half vampire before she was bit by Kaname. Her father was a vampire and her mother was a human. Details will be released very soon! Yuuki's role may become **very** significant in the future, btw!! In regard to the ZeroxYuuki pairing...there will be some tension in the next chapter due to a a certain incident. Zero will try pushing Yuuki away and she'll persistently chase after him. You know the drill! Well...I think that about covers it - Please stay tuned for more excitement!! And as always I look forward to hearing from you, dear readers! So long for now. - **Searching-for-Hope** :3_


End file.
